The Swarm
The major collection of broods from the Qaursi race makes up the majority of the swarm. The swarm lay's it's home in a cluster of systems in the Norma sector, south of the Blockon Empire. The swarm is made up of a variety of different sub species and strains of the Qaursi race. Here are the majority of their forces: Tifling: Known as a swarmer in Human Terminoligy it is the cannon fodder and general worker of the Qaursi. They are born smaller then most, with enlarged claws and a sharper defining jaw line. The swarmer is useless along, but deadly in pakcs of swarms. With numbers they can quickly overun a postion and move on, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Espain: Known as a spitter in human terminology it is larger then a Tifling, with smaller claws and a larger jaw, wth floppy mouth muscles. The defining feature of a spitter is that their stomach and throat works differently in such a way that they can throw up their stomach acids combinding it with chemicals in their mouth to create a potent ranged attack. However due to the constant spitting and traveling of the acid through their system their skin and overall muscular structure has been weakened, leaving them as the first to be picked off in a fight. As a worker they typically wear down stone or metal structures with their acid. Asion: Known as a digger in human terminolgiy it is born different then the Espain or Tifling and is a different strain of the Qaursi that evolved differently in the caves of the home planet. They are slender, worm like almost. They aren't typically used in combat but have been known to sometime break sieges. They are typically used as workers at home, digging out the ground for burrows or nests. Hormsian: Known as queens or nest lords they are strirctly a nesting strain, some never seeing daylight due to living and breeding in the hives deep in the various planets the Qaursi call home. They aid growth and birth strains of Qaursi. The caves beneath each planet is typically filled with slime and webbing, to aid birthing and movement of young Qaursi. Ascendsi: Known as leapers in human terminolgally it is born larger then Swarmers, with large wings sprouting out of it's back. Via enlarged and strengthened leg muscles they have the ability to leap and fly short distances. They are almost entirely used on the fields of combat, and are born into war. They serve nearly no purpose outside of warfare, and are killed at birth unless on a warring planet. Nameless: Known as Bio Transports in human language, They have no word in the Qaursi language. They are massive space faring ships, allowing the swarm to travel between planets. Very rarely will multipule queens give birth to several worms, that will then evolve together, forming a symbotic relationship in what can only be described as natures final evolution. The massive hybrid can breath in space due to a parasitic worm on the lungs, as well the stomach is hollow and inflated, allowing queens and swarmlings to restle inside. Natural gases allow it to move through space and land on planets. As the different species evolve and grow a hardened shell is formed, taking up more space as it is fed and fed. It takes several years for one to grow to full size, and the birth and creation of one is rare. They have very few defenses are are not fighters, simply transports. In time of defense they have been known to spit massive globs of acid, but that is mostly just to scare off the attackers. Spasion: Known as latchers, they are born and bred inside massive space faring bio transports, and launched out only in tie of threat to the ship via several holes that open and closer on the outside of the transport. Spasions can breathe in space and with razor sharp claws they dig into the side of ships, trying to depressureize them. Qasin: Known as a brood lord the job of a brood lord is two fold. To lead their brood into battle on occasion, and to settle problems at home. Once the current Brood lord is slain or dies a new brood lord is chosen, typically via battle for dominance. Then the chosen brood lord takes a sacred journey to the hive in which he enters and comes back out with knowledge of the entire swarm, and mutated. Educating him to make dicisions on behalf of the swarm. Brood lords have thick skin, are notoriously difficult to put down, and are generally stronger then their normal swarm counter parts. Nameless: A very rare strain of the Qaursi, they are considered the "Special operations" Of the Qaursi. They are called many different things across different languages. Such as "Life Ender" "Dark Hunter" Or as the humans call them, night watchers. They are one of the only known evolutions with fur, black as the night. They look nearly invisible during the night. They move with sound damping paws and drip a type of acid from their fangs. They are elite killers, and are treated as such by their enemies. Qaursi military tactics differ from organized warfare to all out swarming. Typically when a queen is involved to order or a brood lord the Qaursi Tiflings and Espain group up together, to take down larger targets. Swarming an enemy location via superior numbers is the most common form of tactic however. \